The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PER1056’.
The new Poinsettia a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new early flowering Poinsettia cultivars having strong stems, recurved leaves and flower bracts, attractive flower bract coloration, uniform plant habit and excellent post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in December, 1999, of a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. identified as code number V-47, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent, with the Euphorbia pulcherrima cultivar 490, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,825, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar PER1056 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif., in November, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled environment in Encin itas, Calif., since January, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.